étrangère
by yukimiaou
Summary: une petite chasse au dragon dans le village de fogia.


Je me souviens… du jour ou j'ai perdu mon corps

**Étrangère**

Je me souviens… du jour ou j'ai perdu mon corps. Nous marchions dans un désert de rocailles. Je m'étais à peine habituée à notre maison que déjà les bombardements l'avaient détruite. J'étais née dans la guerre. Je ne connaissais que ça. La peur, la faim, l'incertitude.

Je tenais la main de mon père, elle me semblait sèche et fragile. Comme prête à se briser et pourtant, elle me serrait de toute ses forces comme si j'étais son seul recours face à la détresse qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour. Nous ne parlions plus de maman. Nous ne parlions plus beaucoup dans cette chaleur. La soif nous taraudait trop dans ce désert de pierres blanches qui me semblait sans fin. Je me demandais si cette errance cesserait un jour lorsque j'aperçu un homme en rebord du chemin. Il était couché sur le sol en plein soleil et semblait nous faire signe. Ses haillons étaient couverts de sang et ses gestes engourdis.

« Papa regarde ! Il est blessé ! »

Je m'élançais vers ce pauvre homme tandis que mon père essayait de me retenir.

« Yoko non ! »

L'avertissement retentit trop tard. Sa main frêle n'avait pas suffit à me retenir. Je sentis mon pied appuyer sur un objet métallique tandis qu'un déclic retentissait. Je ne sentis pas mon corps éclater en mille morceaux. J'avais perdu conscience bien avant. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais engourdie et désorientée. Je découvris un hangar vétuste et sombre rempli de mécaniques et de cyborg abandonnés à mesure que ma vision s'accommodait. Mon père était assoupi à mon chevet. Il semblait encore plus harassé qu'à l'ordinaire. Je voulu tendre la main vers lui lorsque j'aperçu ma main. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi ce morceau de métal semblait obéir aux ordres de mon cerveau. Une sourde angoisse monta en moi à mesure que je réalisais que cette main remplaçait ma vraie main. Je me redressai d'un mouvement brusque mais maladroit pour réaliser avec horreur que des morceaux de métal remplaçaient maintenant la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je ne sentais plus aucune chaleur traverser ce corps d'acier. Je ne sentais plus rien. L'horreur de la chose me fit hurler au point de réveiller mon père. Il se redressa et tenta de me calmer.

« Yoko calme-toi ma chérie ! Ça va aller n'aie pas peur !»

Je me mis à sangloter. « Papa je sens plus rien ! Je bouge mais c'est pas mon corps ! »

Mon père me pris dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux pour me calmer.

« Ça va aller ma chérie, accroche-toi mon bébé ».

« Gally ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais encore plongé dans les abîmes de mes souvenirs. Ça m'arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

Les embruns du sommeil s'évaporaient doucement tandis que Fogia se dirigeait vers moi tout excité. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer la façon dont brillaient ses yeux.

« Gally réveille-toi, il arrive ! »

Je me redressais, soudainement au qui-vive. « Ça y est ? »

Fogia s'empara de son harpon « oui dépêche-toi ! Tous les villageois sont déjà sur place ! »

Je me levais avec impatience. Enfin un peu d'action dans ce bled paumé ! La vie tranquille commençait à me peser, j'étais soulagée de cette distraction. Nous courûmes vers sa barque et Fogia lança le bateau d'un coup de pagaie habile. Je me mis à l'avant et observait les flots. Des ondes semblaient avancer lentement, vers les ruines englouties entourant le village. On pouvait distinguer par moment une présence animale sous l'écume qui ondoyait avec vélocité. Une dizaine d'embarcations toutes remplies de villageois surexcités suivaient l'animal.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les jonques les plus proches.

Elles restaient cependant à distance, méfiantes de mes sauts d'humeurs. Les villageois avaient appris à me connaître mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils m'appréciaient.

Je restais à l'avant ou l'on pouvait voir maintenant une crête dépassant des remous. Arrivée au centre des ruines englouties, une tête immense surgit des flots. Elle ressemblait à un serpent géant, doté d'une crête. De nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient des batailles précédentes et la créature semblait furieuse d'être à nouveau dérangée, dans sa visite annuelle des lieux.

Les villageois commencèrent à lancer leur harpon, désireux d'atteindre les premiers le serpent de mer afin d'honorer leur dieu. Aussi doué qu'un tas de bornes, aucun ne toucha son but. Agacée par leur incompétence, je sautais prestement de la barque et atterrit sur la tête du monstre, prête à frapper. Ce dernier replongea rapidement, me déséquilibrant et m'obligeant à retourner dans la barque sans avoir pu lui assener un coup.

« Rapide la bestiole ! »

« Gally arrête de sauter comme ça ! Tu vas me faire chavirer ! »

Je marmonnais une excuse, mon attention focalisée sur le monstre aquatique. Je sentais l'excitation de la chasse monter en moi. Enfin j'avais l'occasion de me battre ! Le sang battait dans mes veines de métal, me faisant oublier un instant ma condition d'hybride.

Le monstre fila sous l'eau. Fogia fit demi-tour rapidement et repartit à l'assaut. Il était trop lent. « On ne le rattraperait jamais à ce rythme-la ! » m'écriais-je furieuse.

Fogia « t'inquiète pas laisse-moi faire ! »

Il orienta la voile face au vent, ce qui donna un regain de vitesse à l'embarcation, nous permettant de rattraper la bête. Les autres jonques avaient imités la manœuvre et suivaient de près.

La créature sorti à nouveau sa tête semblant chercher quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit il n'aurait pas le temps de le trouver… Je lui sautais dessus, galvanisée, ne laissant pas le temps aux villageois de lancer leurs armes. Mon bras transperça son tronc épais tandis qu'il émettait un hurlement strident en se tournant de douleur. Les spasmes de son corps me projetèrent en l'air et fracassèrent plusieurs embarcations alentour.

Je tombais dans l'eau de tout mon poids de cyborg. Je voyais les autres remonter tandis que je m'enfonçais irrésistiblement dans la masse liquide. Le monstre continuait à se tordre sous l'eau tandis que son sang se répandait jusqu'à former une masse sombre. Les hurlements de la créature me pénétraient le corps tandis je coulais.

Je sentis des mains m'attraper. Fogia avait plongé avec une corde qu'il m'enroulait autour de la taille. Les mouvements du serpent se firent plus spasmodiques, puis le monstre cessa de bouger, définitivement mort. Le silence profond de l'eau m'envahi. Je sentais une sourde douleur monter en moi. Pourquoi avais-je tué cette créature ? Elle ne m'avait fait aucun mal. J'avais voulu me prouver à moi-même que je valais plus les autres. J'avais tué un innocent pour ça. Je ne senti pas les larmes couler. L'océan en est déjà remplit.

Fogia avait remonté à la surface et commença à tirer sur la corde. Il me remonta sur l'embarcation avec difficulté. J'étais loin d'être légère, même pour un homme de sa stature.

Un silence de mort nous entourait tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Les villageois me regardaient avec reproche. Certains contemplaient le cadavre en pleurant. Une femme murmura dans ses sanglots« Les dieux vont nous maudirent !»

Je baissais les yeux, l'eau dégoulinant sur mon corps insensible. J'avais parfois l'impression que ce corps artificiel tentait de m'étouffer par sa froideur.

Ils avaient raison de m'en vouloir. Je savais très bien que le but n'était pas de tuer l'animal. Mais dans le feu de l'action…

Je regardais tristement Fogia, qui contemplait la bête d'un affligé.

J'avais espéré pouvoir trouver ma place ici. Mais c'était un vain espoir. Je suis une étrangère. Je n'ai de place nulle part. Je l'avais oublié un instant.

La barque repris le chemin du rivage. Je contemplais l'océan une dernière fois avant de me retourner vers le désert de sable qui entourait le village.

Le désert semblait m'appeler. Ma vie y avait commencée. Ma vie y finirait sûrement.


End file.
